Rise of the Heroes
This is the pilot of Splixson Force. Plot Louay and Ahmad are playing in the park. ((Louay)): So how did your family get evolved? And are you stronger against your predetor? ((Ahmad)): Some idiot named Dr. Psychobos kidnapped us and used us as lab rats when he was creating something called "The Nemetrix". So when something went wrong, we got evolved. And yes, my real predetor now is my evolved predetor. A spaceship lands and a Splixson, a Galvan and a Petrosapien come out ((Louay)): Uncle Souheil? ((Uncle S.)): Hi Louay! ((Louay)): I thought that you went with Azmuth to be his assistant. And who's that guy? ((Tetrax)): My name is Tetrax. ((Ahmad)): Greetings Azmuth. ((Azmuth)): Hey Ahmad! ((Louay)): You guys know each other? ((Azmuth)): Yes, I freed him from Dr. Phsycopath, but anyway, there'ss someone called Diagon I want to talk to you about. Azmuth starts explaining about Diagon ((Uncle S.)): Heres something. Uncle S. gives him a machine and Ascalon ((Louay)): What do they do? ((Azmuth)): Ascalon was used to defeat Diagon twice. And, this is the Splixtrix. It allows you to transform into 14 aliens. Each alien has a weapon that the aliens species use in their traditions and each has a signature animal, these are animals that can be tamed and controlled by the alien because of their similarities. Louay gives Ahmad Ascalon. ((Louay)): Thats a late birthday present. ((Ahmad)): Thanks! Louay transforms into an alien. ((Louay,as an alien)): I'll call this one......uh......help me Ahmad! ((Ahmad)): Thats a weird name! Louay stares at him ((Ahmad)): Ok, his species are stronger in the dark and when they are on a moon, and they use blades, so you should call him....... ((Both)): Moonblade! Something covers the sun...well actully two things ((Azmuth)): Diagon! ((Diagon)): And his older brother that freed him called Galacto. Louay calls packs of wolves to attack Diagon. Ahmad shoots electricity at Galacto, but he dodges. Moonblade radiates intense light from his body and punches Galacto. Galacto and Diagon shoot together a powerful blast but Tetrax jumps in and redirects it with his body. Azmuth starts shooting laser from a machine and Uncle S. clones himself and his clones attack Diagon. But, Diagon and Galacto only focus on Louay and Ahmad ((Galacto)): Losers! He makes Louay and Ahmad faint by summoning a giant skunk that smells NASTY! ((Louay,while fainting)): Ew! They kidnap him and Ahmad At a round room made out of Taydenite They wake up ((Louay)): They make these? ((Galacto, on a screen)): Yes, now I filled the rooms with millions of evolved Panuncians and Vicetopi! Now I have to check on Diagon. He decided to take cooking class, now he'll make cookies. ((Ahmad)): What will we do? ((Louay)): I can clone and defeat the Vicetopuses. ((Ahmad)): How about your predetor? ((Louay)): I'm the Splixson Prince, dude! I eat Panuncians for (sarcastically) my lunch! And, on which planet are we? ((Ahmad)): Kinet. ((Louay)): Good! Theres a magnet in my pants that makes me find my clones. It depends on me knowing the place. I can turn it on by my mind. Azmuth, Tetrax and Uncle S. teleport in with his clones that are attracted to him ((Uncle S.)): They were getting attracted really fast, so Azmuth teleported us. We knew the place because the clones were reading your mind. ((Louay)): Ok, lets go! Louay transforms into a new alien. ((Louay, as an alien)): Dont worry, I was also reading my clones mind. This is Flamebow. At Hathor Louay and Ahmad are saying goodbye to their parents. ((Tetrax)): Now get in the ship the whole faith of the world depends on you! ((Louay, while entering)): History begins! The End Major Events *Louay *Ahmad *Azmuth *Louay's Father (The Splixson King) *Louay's Mother (The Splixson Queen) *Louay's brother *Louay's other brother *Louay's sister *Louay's Uncle *Ahmad's sister *Ahmad's brother *Ahmad's other brother *Ahmad's Mother *Ahmad's Father *Tetrax *Diagon and *Galacto make their debuts. *Louay gets the splixtrix and Ahmad gets Ascalon. Characters *Louay *Ahmad *Azmuth *Louay's Father (The Splixson King) *Louay's Mother (The Splixson Queen) *Louay's brother *Louay's other brother *Louay's sister *Louay's Uncle *Ahmad's sister *Ahmad's brother *Ahmad's other brother *Ahmad's Mother *Ahmad's Father *Tetrax Villains *Diagon * Galacto Aliens Used *Moonblade *Flamebow(First off-screen by Louay's clone and the second made a cameo by Louay,2x) Trivia *This is the first episode of Splixson Force. **This episode also doesnt have a theme song because its the first episode. Category:Episodes Category:Louay Boom Boom Category:Splixson Force